


Shannon Rivera imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Shannon Rivera imagines from my tumblrs





	Shannon Rivera imagines

It was a slow night in the er, all of the doctors and nurses sitting around chatting.

Except for you and Shannon who had snuck off to the locker room to be alone.

You had Shannon pressed up against the lockers as you thrust into her.

“You do this with all the interns?” she grinned while you kissed down her neck.

“Just the grumpy sarcastic ones,” you chuckled against her throat.

“Hey, i am not grumpy,” Shannon retorted, groaning loudly.

You slipped your hands under her shirt, thrusting faster.

“Fuck,” she moaned resting her head against the lockers.

You palmed at her chest, nipping at the nape of her neck.

“I can’t beleieve that guy stuck a- woah sorry guys,” TC said from the doorway of the lockerroom, Jordan by his side.

“Shit,” you mumbled pulling out of Shannon, both of you trying to make yourselves decent again.

“How long as this been going on? Wait is this why you wouldn’t let me set you up with that guy Shannon?” Jordan asked.

“A few weeks… can we keep this on the down low for now,” Shannon said awkwardly after smoothing out her uniform.

“Fine by me,” TC shrugged, “i’ve got another week in the bet until you finally got together anyways.”

“You guys have a bet when we would get together?” You asked while turning around after getting your pants back in order.


End file.
